End of a Legacy
by WriterofGotham
Summary: Robins aren't immortal and boys grow up. What each Robin thought as it was taken from him.


Robin l  
Dick looked down at his old suit, Robin wasn't his anymore. Well, he wasn't Robin anymore he felt like a kid whose parents had a baby and knew the older kid wouldn't need them anymore. He had been replaced by a street kid, it hurt. He knew that Jason needed Robin, but he made Robin, shaped it and it was his family name. He and B. had fought, and he needed to spread his wings and fly somewhere else, anyway. The new name, his new name Nightwing was vindictive, to be honest. He was a Bat with a Kryptonian name, which shows Bruce something. Dick hoped that it showed Bruce something besides he was good at being spiteful. He donned the sleek black and blue Kevlar enforced suit, he wasn't Dick Grayson anymore, he was Nightwing.

Bludhaven was dark, gritty, worse than Gotham, and it was his. He wasn't just starting out as a newbie he knew what he was getting in to. There was no safety net, no bigger and more feared partner waiting for him if he needed help. He was an adult and he had no clue what he was doing. Dick sighed as he unpacked in his dingy apartment. Robin wasn't his anymore and he didn't want to be a "sidekick" anymore.

Nightwing was needed more that Robin was, the Teen Titans and Bludhaven reminded him of that. He huffed out a breath in the cold air, "Hello Bludhaven. I'm Nightwing."

Robin ll

Jason never thought that he would stop being Robin. Scratch that, he never thought that death would be the thing that would take Robin from him. He thought that he would do something like Dick grow out of it. Everything hurt and he was thinking about the first time he felt like he truly belonged. Bruce had taken him to the zoo and after they got ice cream Bruce had told him that he wanted to adopt him. He wanted to adopt Jason, not Robin. He would have smiled if his lips weren't busted and stiff. Bruce loved him, he was his son.

Now he was going to die, and Robin wasn't supposed to die. He felt like he had magic. That magic was gone and he was going to die in a crummy warehouse beaten to death by the Joker. He never thought Bruce would let the Joker hurt him, he was wrong about a lot of things as it turned out. Jason felt his eyes closing until…

Jason heard a strange sound.

Tick…Tick…Tick…Tick…

Yeah, he wasn't ever going to outgrow Robin.

Robin lll

Tim had loved Robin and Batman, he was still slightly embarrassed at how much he had loved his heroes when he had been younger. Heroes, he thought are better in stories than in real life sometimes. Dick gave the title he loved and worked for to Damian and told him he was crazy. Tim sighed, he didn't have parents, he didn't the Titans anymore, he might be crazy, and Robin had been taken. The title that he had given up so much for. He had to find something that wasn't related to Batman or Robin. Tim had to try to find a place where he fit, could be a part of and take time away from Gotham. He wasn't Robin anymore; he couldn't be Robin anymore.

He may not be Robin anymore he thought, but he still was Timothy Jackson Drake, with the detective skills that Bruce honed, the fighting skills that more than three people had taught him, and he would never give up. Obsessive at times, he had been told, a curse that he was going to flip into a blessing.

Tim had a feeling that Red Robin could do some good on his own. He remembered all the times Alfred had joked that he could take over the world if he want to. He might try that or at least topple some empires on his quest to find Bruce.

Robin V

Damian looked down at his suit.

Another Robin had been retired. Damian wasn't senseless he was the fifth Robin, Robins didn't last forever just like children grow up. He just didn't think it would hurt so much. The pang of sorrow and regret hit him in the chest unexpectedly, He wasn't a child anymore, he wasn't Robin, but he was a Wayne. A tear slid down his cheek as he wondered why it had to happen like this. Damian would have cried more, but had ran out of tears hours before. Damian saw Dick in the corner of his eye, he seemed to have aged in just a few days. He hoped that he wouldn't have stopped being Robin like this. They all had.

He wasn't Robin, anymore.

He was Batman.

 **A/N I have this headcannon that Bruce dies just as Damian wants to outgrow Robin making it his responsibility as the son of Batman to be the Batman. Is that just sadistic or is it fangirl norm to be that morbid?**

 **I'm not happy with Dick's, but I hope you like it. Review!**


End file.
